Living Pains: Alt Future
by Xada91
Summary: The sequel to the Living Pains alternate ending. This will have a few tie-ins with the "official" sequel, but is mostly unrelated.
1. Change of Scenery

A/N: …I disliked where I was going with LP: Dark Angels. So I scrapped it and started up a new sequel to the alternate ending of Living Pains. It also has tie-ins to LP: Next Gen.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Living Pains: Alt Future

Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams, by Green Day

Chapter 1: Change of Scenery

* * *

"What's your name?" He asked the third hedgehog without moving to look at her. Amy looked at him in surprise; he had not spoken since the shooting.

"Mar." She said in her achingly familiar voice again. Shadow thought about that for a moment. _Mar?_ His eyes widened and he turned quickly to look at her more closely. But to his surprise, the only ones there, in that lonely, snow-covered graveyard, were Amy and himself. The next day he and Tim packed up the cat's car and left the city. They drove the entire day, only stopping for gas and to get food once. As they stopped to switch seats for the fourth time Shadow broke the silence.

"Where exactly are we going?" He asked the dark-grey cat now sitting in the driver's seat. Though he had driven, Shadow was still in the dark as to where they were going. Tim sent him an uncertain look, not sure how he would react to what he was about to say.

"My friend lived a few miles outside Station Square." Tim said as he pulled back onto the highway. They settled into silence again as the cat maneuvered around slower traffic. "I really am sorry about Karin."

"I'm sorry about your friend." Shadow looked at his unstable companion. "So, what was your friend's name?"

"Charley. I've known him and his wife for years. Two funerals in one month." He shook his head lightly. "That's just not right." Shadow quietly agreed with him. "I'm their kid's godfather. She doesn't have anyone else to take care of her. She's almost three months old." He pulled off of the main highway and drove into the city traffic of Station Square. "You know, you don't have to do this."

"Tim, you're practically family and I have no where else to go. I here, get used to it." He gazed at the unfamiliar buildings around him. "I used to baby-sit Cream, at least I can help you with…what's the kid's name?"

"Morgan." Shadow nodded and leaned back in his seat, hoping to catch some sleep while the cat drove.

* * *

_Several hours later…_

* * *

"Well, here's our new home." The cat said in mock cheer, waking Shadow from his sleep. The ebony hedgehog looked at the large house in surprise.

"That's…large." He glanced at Tim in confusion. "You never said they were…"

"Rich? Loaded? Ridiculously well off? Yeah, they had there own restaurant. We have it until Morgan turns eighteen. Along with the big fancy house." He looked around for a minute. "I have no idea where to park." They spent the next twenty minutes attempting to find some form of garage. After finally giving up they left Tim's car parked in the driveway. "Okay, let's go find some rooms."

"You already have rooms, sir." A quiet voice said from the front door. A young purple cat stood there, her hair pulled into a ponytail by a tight ribbon. She glanced at them with worried, golden eyes. "I can show them to you if you wish." She bowed her head slightly.

"Tim?" Shadow asked in confusion. The grey cat gave him an equally puzzled look.

"Um…yes. Who are you?" This seemed to catch the younger cat by surprise. "And why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Blaze, I was Mr. and Mrs. Church's maid." Shadow and Tim glanced at the jeans and dress shirt she wore.

"Glad you dressed for your job." Shadow remarked dryly. She blinked and appeared to swallow a retort.

"I assumed I would no longer be employed." She said with forced politeness.

"And yet you offered to show us to our rooms?"

"I can at least do that much before leaving." She said, straining to achieve a level tone. Shadow met her frustrated look with one of quiet contempt.

"How quaint." He strode past her into the house. She glared at his back, forgetting about Tim after a minute.

"Sorry about him." He held his hand out to her. "He's been through a lot." She took a moment before shaking his hand.

"He's not the only one." She said quietly. After a brief pause Tim smiled warmly and pulled her into a hug. "Mr. Tim!"

"You look too sad for me. Now, did Charley make you wear a uniform?" He asked, holding her at arm's length.

"The standard uniform for a maid. Why?"

"Well no need to worry about that. Now then, I would like a tour of our house. How about you Shadow?" He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into the house. The ebony hedgehog merely shrugged, having no idea where his room was. "Well then let's have our new friend show us around." Blaze blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"Your not fired, we'll need a tour and ignore his rambling." Shadow said in annoyance. "Now can we get on with it?" He lifted his bag back onto his shoulder. "Where's my room?" She gave him an unreadable look before leading them up a flight of stairs into a rather long hallway.

"This will be your room Mr. Tim-."

"Just Tim, please." The light grey cat interrupted.

"Of course, sir. This will be your room." She opened the door to a decently sized room. Tim glanced around at it for a moment before smiling.

"It's bigger than the one at Club Rouge." Shadow shot him a look. "What?"

"You had the entire top floor."

"Ah, but the _room_ was not all that big."

"Whatever, where is my room." He turned to the purple cat, ignoring the smirk Tim wore.

"This way sir." She forced some courtesy into her words. Tim gave his friend a disapproving glance that was completely ignored by the dark hedgehog. She led them across the hall to a room exactly the same as Tim's. "I hope everything is satisfactory?" He spared her a brief glance before entering.

"It's fine." He grabbed the door and looked at Tim. "When will the kid be here?"

"Tomorrow." Shadow nodded and closed his door.

* * *

A/N: And so, more reasons not to update my other fics. Fantastic.


	2. Halfway

A/N: In celebration of Living Pains being a year old, I proclaim September 21 Living Pains Day. Feel free to not care. Also, something less than friendly happens in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Living Pains: Alt Future

Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams, by Green Day

Chapter 2: Halfway

* * *

"Shadow!" Tim called from outside the hedgehog's room. The dark grey cat used his knee to straiten the tray in his hands. He kicked the door roughly. "Open the door jerk!"

"Maybe he's asleep?" Blaze asked the older cat. "I really think I should be carrying that." She gestured to the tray. "It is my job…right?" She asked in a worried voice. Tim gave her an irritated look.

"One, he's an incredibly light sleeper. Two, he's too difficult for me to make you bring him food. Three, stop acting like we're going to fire you at any minute." He glared at the door again. "Open up!" He yelled, kicking it a second time. There was a pause before the door was ripped open. Blaze blushed as a half naked Shadow glared at Tim.

"What?" He asked in frustration.

"Well, hi Shadow!" The grey cat said with cheer. "We brought you breakfast." He held up the tray. Shadow gave him a level look. "I ever tell you about that one dream I had?"

"The one where I was on fire?"

"The other one."

"Oh, the one where I was launched into the sun while Creepy Doll played in the background?" Blaze gave them each a curious look.

"Volcano." Shadow grabbed the tray from the cat's hands. "Thanks."

"Well, Morgan will be here this afternoon. And we need food. For us. Tim wants to make cheeseburgers tonight." He glanced from Shadow to Blaze. "Shadow…"

"No."

"…would you mind…"

"I would."

"…taking Blaze to get some groceries?"

"I can do it myself, sir." The lavender cat interrupted.

"I know, but I don't want him moping about the place. It's oh so ever annoying." He ignored the glare Shadow sent him. "And you," he looked at his friend, "you need to spend some time around someone sane for a change."

"What?" Blaze asked quietly.

"Tim, don't make me do this." The grey cat grinned.

"Come on, you've been a jerk to her and I know you feel bad about it. Now then, I'm off to do Tim things. Tata!" He called over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway. Shadow and Blaze stared after him for a moment. The hedgehog sighed and turned to her.

"I'll be ready in twenty minutes." He said before closing his door. Blaze glared at his door before turning and making her way to her room.

* * *

"So, how do you know Mr. Tim?" Blaze asked as she turned into the mall parking lot. The hedgehog was silent for a moment. He silently parked the car.

"We robbed a store together." He exited the car and made his way around to her door. She was startled out of her thoughts when he opened her door. "Come on, we have shopping to do." He led the way into the mall.

"Why are you so angry all the time?" She asked before she could stop herself. He slowed his pace to a stop before glaring at her.

"Shut. Up." He stormed off into the mall. She was startled before her glare reflected his.

"What is your problem?" She growled at him. Again he was stopped in his tracks.

"I don't remember asking you to but into my life. So back off!" He met her glare with one of his own before tossing her the keys. "Do what you want, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Fine!" She turned and walked off in a random direction. "Jerk, what is wrong with him?" She pulled the grocery list from her pocket. "Might as well get this done."

* * *

"Mr. Tim?" Blaze called as she entered the house, carrying several grocery bags. "Mr. Tim?" Her call was met with a load crash. She placed the groceries on the ground and ran to investigate the noise. She found Tim on the kitchen floor, covered in some kind of sauce. "Um…Mr. Tim?" He gave her a pointed look.

"I told you, it's just Tim." He said wearily as he stood up, wiping some of the sauce off of himself. "Well, that failed miserably." He looked at her curiously. "Where's Shadow?"

"Um…" _Great. _She thought to herself. _Now I'm sure to get fired. _"I'm not sure. I made him made and…" She trailed off when he sighed irritably.

"That idiot…what did he say?" She blinked at him in confusion.

"He said he'll be back tomorrow." He nodded, pulling his soiled shirt off. She flushed and averted her gaze quickly.

"Well, no since leaving the groceries out. We might as well get that done."

* * *

That evening the two cats were watching some poorly made movie when there came a knock at the door. Blaze moved quickly to answer it. She was met with the icy glare of a squirrel. She held a car seat in her hand.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Tim the Cat?"

"Hello." He said from behind Blaze, making the younger cat jump in surprise. "I'm Tim." He shook the squirrel's hand. "Is this her?" He indicated the car seat.

"Yes, this is Morgan Church. She has been placed into the care of you, Blaze the Cat," she gave Blaze a blank look, "and one Shadow the Hedgehog." Blaze flinched at the mention of Shadow's name. She had assumed he was exaggerating when he said he would not be home until the next day. As the hours ticked by however, she grew steadily more concerned and…guilty. It was her fault that he had taken off on his own. Tim had assured her that Shadow tended to do this whenever he was bothered by something, he would wander around until he had worked out the negative emotions. Or until he exhausted himself. "I will check several times over the next year to ensure she has a happy and healthy environment with you." She handed Tim the car seat. "Until then, take care." She shook both of their hands and walked back to her car. Tim glanced at Blaze and smiled sadly.

"Well, might as well get her to bed." He said, heading towards the stairs. Blaze looked after him for a moment before glancing at the still open door.

"Mr.-"

"Ah." He interrupted with a raise of his hand.

"Tim?" She corrected.

"Yes?" He stopped on the stairs and glanced back at her.

"I'm going to look for Shadow. If that's okay?" He sighed, a light smile on his face.

"I'd tell you it was pointless but…I have been wrong before." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Often about him." He glanced at her guilt ridden expression. "Be careful okay? If there's any problem call me right away." She nodded and grabbed her coat before making her way to Tim's car. She drove to the mall, figuring she might at least catch him in the parking lot. She parked the car close to the entrance beneath a light. She made her way to the entrance, hoping her search would be over quickly.

She spent the next few hours searching the extensive mall for signs of the ebony hedgehog, asking a few people she knew if they had seen him. When the mall was ready to close her search had proven fruitless. She wearily walked towards the car, not noticing the figures that snuck up behind her. The grabbed her quickly, gagging her mouth before she could scream for help. They dragged her away from the bright lights of the parking lot into an alley between two of the mall's buildings. She felt her hands tied roughly behind her back, causing her to whimper in fear. She knew what was happening but she could not register it. She was silenced when a cold blade pressed against her throat.

"Now listen here kitty, you play nice and we won't have to play too rough, got it?" The owner of the blade rasped at her. She shook with something between fear and rage. A hand grabbed at her shirt and ripped violently. She heard their mocking laughter as she began to regress into herself. She cried quietly as her clothing was torn from her body. She did not know if it was shock or just her way of coping with trauma, but she always did this. She would shut down whenever something horrible happened to her. First her parents death, then Mr. and Mrs. Church, now this. She barely registered the roar of a gunshot echoing in the alley. Nor did she react when she fell to the ground; all she managed was to curl into the fetal position, her arms still bound cruelly behind her. There were more gunshots; a few screams and then her bounds were released. She felt herself being lifted up into someone's strong arms. She barely registered a voice saying something to her gently as they moved quickly. The last thing she registered before loosing consciousness completely was a flash of crimson in a field of black.


End file.
